The Death of Reinetier
by Rexbecca
Summary: The newest of the nations, Reinetier, has reached her final stage. Though at the cause of having her home destroyed by Turkey. She has been stay at her oldest brother's house while her home is being rebuilt, but tensions are rising between siblings. What will happen when she meets the Axis Powers on her own terms? Well read and find out!
1. Enter Reinetier

I was a new nation when I finally reached my complete size. I named myself Reinetier which mean 'pure animal' in German, but my human name is Rebecca Beilschmidt. I have three older brothers. The oldest being England other wise known as Arthur. My next oldest brother is America or Alfred. The youngest of my brothers is Canada whom doesn't speak very loudly. I don't know why Matthew is so quite all the time when Arthur and Alfred are so loud. Any ways, I've been staying at Arthur's house until the workers finish rebuilding my place. It was all Turkey's doing too, the jerk.

As usual at Arthur's place he was cooking breakfast, though every nation knew he was a bad cook. Just to make him feel better though I make up sisterly love lies and tell him the food was great. But before I go down to eat, I make my bed; brush my teeth; take a hot 30 minute shower; brush my long, white hair; and put on my uniform. When I came down to the dining room, I could see Arthur cooking through the doorway to the kitchen. Out of love I didn't pinch my nose at the smell of burnt toast.

"Good morning, Rebecca. Sleep well I hope?" Arthur asked as he came in with two plates of food, a plate in each hand. He was a bit happier than normal and I knew why.

"Yeah. I've had enough sleep for one night I guess," I said looking away from him. Truthfully I haven't had sleep in weeks. I've had these horrible dreams that are the same every night. I stand in front of two black figures protecting them from my brothers, but I don't know who they are. I wish I knew, but I can't worry about that today. This is because I am meeting with the Axis Powers. My brothers all told me not to get to know them, but I am stubborn. I will do as I will and they can't stop me. "Has Matthew or Alfred been here yet?" I asked him. Normally they were here before I woke up.

"No they haven't. The gits are probably still sleeping," Arthur said in a teasing voice and chuckled a bit. He only used that tone with me, but it always pissed me off. I hated when Arthur was mean to them when they had done nothing wrong.

"Do you always have to call them that, England?" I growled with anger in my eyes. I only ever called someone by their country name if I didn't know their human name or they pissed me off and that was what he was doing.

"Rebecca, you know I'm just joking. I would never want to really harm them in any way," Arthur told me. He had always used this when I was angry at him, but I didn't know why he even bothered.

"Don't use that on me, England. You know that isn't the full tru-" I stopped mid sentence remembering that I had just lied myself not even 10 minutes ago. I sighed, "never mind. I have to go to a meeting. See you later, Arthur." I had calmed my anger enough to call him by his human name. I left his house without eating my breakfast since that talk had taken all my time to eat before the meeting.

I traveled to Germany that morning to meet the Axis Powers, although all my brothers had at some point begged me not to get involved. I, of course, ignored all of them. I was going to this meeting as I had promised Germany. I didn't know a lot of German at the time though, so I carried an English to German dictionary with me.

I sighed as I came up to a set of iron gates. When they opened, I stepped inside and went up to the door. I knocked on the door in the main part of my anthem. A moment later Francis opened the door. 'What is he doing here?' I thought to myself. I couldn't help but think this was my brothers' doing. I suppressed a growl and slipped past him with fresh anger.

When I was inside, I looked around for the conference room. Gladly, Francis pointed it out to me. I sighed and entered the room. No one was there. I sat down and waited. A few moments later Germany and the other members of the Axis Powers entered. Francis came in after them which caused Germany to ask me, "I thought you vanted to meet us alone?"

"I do, but as you can see my brothers sent him here to watch me like some kind of babysitter," I told Germany meeting his blue eyes with my white ones. This was one of the first time I was going to get to speak with the Axis Powers on my own terms.

"I see. Vell then you need to leave, France. The deal she made vith us said she'd meet us alone," Germany stood up for the agreement terms I had with the Axis Powers.

"Fine. I'm going, but your brothers said to stay away from Prussia and if you get into any type of fight to call them," Francis said as he left the room.

I shook my head and called after him, "Tell them when I get back they better be ready for a long rant." I heard the front door slam and I sighed before turning to the Axis Powers. "I am very sorry he came. My brothers are say...very protective of me though I inform you I can protect myself very well on my own. Well, it is very nice meeting you on my own terms. If you don't already know me I'm Reinetier, but I would rather you call me Rebecca," I smiled at them trying to make up for Francis coming.

Italy looked at me like he was a little scared, but then he said in a very cheerful voice, "Ciao, I'm Italy! You can call me Feliciano or what ever you would like!"

'He is very cheerful,' I thought to myself with a smile before looking at Japan. There was a moment of silence, but then he finally spoke.

"I'm Japan. My human name is Kiku, but you may call me by either," he dipped his head in a bow. That was how the Japanese greeted one another, so I just returned the greeting.

The last member of the Axis Powers was Germany. I knew him pretty well from Francis since he was friends with Prussia, Germany's older brother. Germany turned to meet my white eyes with his blue ones. "I'm Germany, the leader of the Axis Powers. You may call me L-" he was cut off by me saying his human name.

"Ludwig. Your name is Ludwig Beilschmidt. I've heard your name before from Francis seeing as he is friends with your brother Prussia," I said my eyes widening as much as his at my knowledge.

"I see. So you know a lot without speaking to us direct-" this time he was cut off by the conference room's double doors swinging open. A familiar man with white hair and red eyes came in shouting.

"Ludvig! Vhat happened to all zee beer!?" his German accent made my eyes become cat-like. Though he stopped yelling when he saw me. "Vho is she? Ludvig you never told me there vas another country coming over," he asked before taking a seat. "Vhat's your name voman?" the way he asked that made me want to smack him with my book.

I sighed, but before I could speak Ludwig spoke. "She is Reinetier, and the reason I vouldn't allow you to come bruder is because she vanted to meet us alone," he said in annoyance.

Ludwig's brother, Prussia, looked at me and introduced himself, "I am zee awesome Prussia! You can call me Gilbert though." A little yellow bird flew in and landed on his shoulder, "Oh and this little bird here is my pet. His name is Gilbird. So vhat is your real name, Reinetier?"

"It's Rebecca. Though my brothers have annoyed me to death by telling me not to even bother coming today. I want to meet as many nations as I can on my own terms and not theirs," I told him in a very calm voice. "I still wont join either side though. I really don't feel like dying yet," I felt the slight anger and fear in my voice as I said that. I had to admit that dying wasn't on my to-do list.

Gilbert snickered at me, "Being that you are the youngest sibling, ja? Vest knows the same feeling." This caused Ludwig to throw an icy blue glare at his brother.

I sighed, "Well it was nice meeting you all, but now I have to go have a little chat with my brothers. I look forward to speaking to you all again." I stood up and tried not to show my current anger towards my brothers. I left Germany and traveled straight to America knowing that after I made my phone call they would head there.

As I had guessed they were there. "You bastards! Why the hell would you send Francis to look after me when you know from hand-on experience I can take care of myself!" I glared at Alfred the most, "You are all jerks! You know that don't you? I don't need to be watched! I can and will watch over myself," I cried and decided that since my place was finally rebuilt that I would stay there tonight. I cried myself to sleep that night. I was anger, sad, and hurt that my brothers did not trust me to defend myself. It wasn't like I was Feliciano right? He was childish and needed Ludwig, Kiku, and Lovino to protect him. I never gave up, and I have always fought for what I've believed in. They should know that already.

The next morning I woke up with my dry, salty tears on my face. I did the same things as the morning before, but before I could make my breakfast, my phone rang. "Hello?" I answered with a scratchy voice that still hurt slightly, "Who is this?"

"Hallo, Rebecca. It is zee awesome Prussia. I vas vondering how you vere after last night after speaking to your bruders. I vas also vanting to know vhat you vere doing today," it was Gilbert. He was checking up on me because he knew how it felt.

'But how did he get my number?' the thought began to ring in my head. "Umm Gilbert, how did you get the number to call me? I know we are nations and all, but I never gave you my number," I asked him.

"I asked Francis for it. He is a close friend of mine and he gave it to me," Gilbert told me. This made me angry in a way, but at least it wasn't Gilbert who did the bad deed. "So are you doing anything today? I vould like to try to cheer you up," he asked me.

I sighed, "No I'm not doing anything today, but I would like to get back at France for giving you my number without asking me first." I started to think of ways of doing this.

"You know I could help you get back at him if you vant me to. Like I said I know him very vell and could easy make him pissed off," he told me. This made me smile. No other nation has ever offered to help me like this before.

"Thanks. I would love that. So, what's the plan then?" I asked him. I knew this was going to be fun in which I never had before.

"Meet me at Ludwig's front gate. I vill be vanting for you there," he told me. I felt a new feeling after telling him 'Okay.'

I hung up and made my way to Germany. This time it wouldn't be just to meet the Axis Powers. It would be to get back at one of the Allies with the leader's of the Axis Powers brother. I laughed at the thought of what my brothers might say about this, but I was independent.

When I arrived, I saw the only person I knew with red eyes and white hair. I couldn't help but giggle as he looked half asleep leaning against the gate to his brother's house. "Gilbert are you even awake?" I asked him with a smile on my face, "Or did you change your mind about getting back at France?"

Gilbert opened his eyes and smiled at me, "Oh hallo, Rebecca. You are right. Ve should be preparing to get back at France. My bruder told me it vas him vho drunk all the beer. Come on. Ve have to get everything ready for Francis." He led me through the gates and doors to the kitchen. He got out a bottle of beer and handed it to me, "Try to open it."

I tried to open but it wouldn't open. That is when I started to wonder if the seal wasn't broken. Alfred had given me many soda bottles where the seal wasn't even broken before, so I looked at the seal on the beer. As I had guess, the seal wasn't broken at all. "The seal isn't broken. Very good idea to anger a nation that never had to deal with it before," I said.

"Ja. Francis never had to deal with a drink vhere the seal vasn't broken. It vill make the prefect vay to get back at him," Gilbert grinned. "Since it vas you he pissed off you can hand him the beer. He'll be here soon so be ready."

I chuckled and ducked behind a counter as I heard the front door open. "Hey Gilbert I'm here!" Francis shouted. I began to wonder why Francis was friends with Gilbert when he was Ludwig's brother. I decided to stop thinking about and put it to the back of my head as Gilbert greeted Francis and brought him to the kitchen.

When Francis came in, I greeted him, "Hello Francis." He seemed shocked to see me there with Gilbert. I took out the beer Gilbert gave me. "Here. Take it as a 'I'm sorry' gift. It was just that I was angry at my brothers and I kind of put it off on you," I acted out my plot to get back at Francis. Gilbert seemed shocked at how well I acted out the plot in my head.

Francis took the beer, "Thanks, Rebecca." He smiled then tried to open it. He kept trying to open it until he got angry. "What the hell?! Why wont it open?" he asked as he started to bang on the cap of the beer.

I started to laughed, "Did you ever think of checking the seal? See that is what you get for giving my number away with out my permission." Gilbert laughed with me and Francis kinda laughed at how much I was like on of the Bad Touch Trio.

Gilbert looked at me in a funny way then asked, "Have you ever met Spain?" The question made me tilt my head. Of course I had met Spain before. I knew his real name was Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, but he went by Antonio.

"Yes. Why? Do I need to know him?" I asked him with confusion. He and Francis shared a look of knowing.

"It is just that Antonio, Francis, and I have a group called the Bad Touch Trio. You act like one of us a moment ago, and vell...ve vould like you to join," Gilbert told me.

My eyes widened at the thought. "Y-you want me to join your group? I've never thought about anyone asking me to join their group, but I guess...I will join you. Yes," I nodded to Gilbert and Francis. I knew I could keep this promise. They both hugged me and I hugged them in return.

"Alright. Oh do you vant to join us for dinner? Feliciano is cooking tonight so I don't know vhat it vill be, but I guess it vill be pasta," Gilbert told me.

"Sure. I would love to try pasta, but first I will let my brothers know I am okay," I told him in my most cheerful tone in years.

"I'll tell them for you. I'm going over to Arthur's place any way," Francis told me. I was grateful he was going to do that fo me.

"Thanks, Francis. Be sure they know or they may start a world war if they don't know where I am," I laughed at my joke and so did he.

He nodded to me before leaving me alone with Gilbert. I was slightly blushing since I was with him alone without any plans in mind.

Somewhere in England from Francis's Point of View.

"What do you mean Reinetier is having diner with the Power Axis?!" Arthur shouted at me as I told him about his little sister's plans for tonight.

"Why would she ever want to visit them let alone eat with them?" Matthew asked in tone louder than his normal one.

"Yeah. Why would our sis want to stay with those dudes?" Alfred asked in his normal voice, but it held confusion. "The hero should have dinner with his sister."

I started to explain to them that she was only having dinner with Gilbert, Ludwig, and Feliciano, and that she was very happy to accept their offer. I decided not to tell them about the prank she and Gilbert pulled on me and that she had joined the Bad Touch Trio.

The three brothers had sighed, "Well at least we know where she is if she gets into any trouble. Still, I wish she would have told us herself and in person." Arthur had spoken these words since Rebecca did live with him while her place was being repaired.


	2. The Mistakes

Back at the Diner Table at Ludwig's House from Rebecca's Point of View.

Feliciano had made three plates of spaghetti. Gilbert and Feliciano had their own plates, but Ludwig had offered to share his with me since I had never had it before. I could see and hear Gilbert giggling as he watched me share a plate with his brother. I took another bite without paying attention because I was slightly glaring at Gilbert, and I ended up getting the same noodle as Ludwig which ended with me kissing him.

I started to blush and I said as quickly as I could get the words out, "I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention! Please forgive me!" I quickly hid my face with my arms like I always did when I was embarrassed, sad, or angry by something I had said or done. I could tell that the three of them were staring at me.

"I-It's fine," Ludwig stuttered and blushed and I could tell he was also embarrassed. "You didn't mean to do it. You are forgiven," he said looking away from me.

"Well, I guess I'll go now before I embarrass myself any more. Thank you for the meal. I really enjoyed it," my eyes were closed as I tried to hide the feelings inside me. I had always thought the eyes were the doorway to emotions and the soul. I turned to leave.

"V-vait. Rebecca, vould you like to stay the night? It vouldn't be a bother and ve have guest room you could sleep in," Ludwig called after me.

I opened my white eyes and blinked at him. 'He is probable only taking pity on me because I embarrassed myself,' I thought. I slowly started to nodded, "I-I guess I could stay." I tried to smile as I wondered why my brothers hated them so much. They were so kind and fun to be around.

Gilbert led me to the guest where I would be sleeping. I, of course, was the first person to fall asleep. I had been very tired the past few days due to my nightmares. They never left my thoughts. I had tried to push them to the back of my mind, but that never worked.

That night in my dream, I saw everything more clearly. The two black figures that I had protected in the very first dream were clear. They were Ludwig and Gilbert! I was protecting the two from my brothers. I started to cry in my sleep at the dream. 'What does this mean?' I thought as I stood in front of the brothers.

That morning I woke up to Gilbert and Ludwig staring at me. "Umm..." I started, "why are you lingering over why I sleep?" My question struck them in a strange way. I looked from brother to the other. "What is it?" I asked fear trimming my voice.

"You vere having a nightmare. You vere crying and screaming in your sleep. You look as though you've just lost someone you loved," Ludwig informed me and Gilbert nodded as he was going to say the same thing.

"I-I was crying? I'm so sorry if I woke you up," I said frowning with sorrow in my eyes. I felt like I was going to cry more seeing as they came to see if I was in danger or hurt. My heart started to heart at the thought, but I hid it well.

"It's fine. Feliciano has nightmares too. It is nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone has them at one point in their life," Ludwig told me.

"Vell, I think ve should get some breakfast to turn your sad face into a happy one," Gilbert was joking around, but he was more serious than he usually was.

I nodded to him and got up. I was in a black tank top an a pair of black shorts with many pockets. I put my shoes on before I followed the brothers.

Ludwig went to go get Feliciano up while Gilbert led me to the dining room since my mind was blank other than the replaying nightmare. He didn't speak to me as he led me there, but I could sense questions on the tip of his tongue.

"Vill you be okay?" he asked me. I never heard the question since all of my thoughts were on that damn dream. "Vill you be okay, Reinetier?" he asked me using my nation name and shaking me slightly.

"Yeah...I'll be fine," I told him and silently added, "I think." I kept following his lead, so I ended up sitting in the same spot as I did last time I was in here. I waited in silence until Gilbert asked me a question.

"Vhat vas the nightmare about? Vas it really bad enough to hurt you?" the concern in his question had caused emotion to come back into my face. I looked up at him, but this time the blankness in my eyes was not there.

"It was horrible for me. I felt like I was stuck between guns and the corner of a cell wall. I just hope it was nothing more than a dream, because if that really happened-" I was cut off by Gilbert kissing me. This cause me to shut up and blush bright red.

"You know. I vill tell you a secret," he started, "I've alvays have the same nightmare over and over too, but I know mine is a living nightmare. I'm going to disappear. I knew this when Hungary, Elizabeta, was taken from by Austria, Roderich."

"You wont disappear," I say silently. "That's...that's beyond saddening Gilbert, but would it be the same if you disappeared protecting two loved ones?" My eyes slightly started to tear up, but I tried to force them not to roll down my face.

"Is that vhat your nightmare vas about?" he asked me with wide, curious eyes. "You poor thing. Are you brothers in trouble?"

"No. The only trouble they have had lately is from me. Other than that, I don't think they are," I informed my friend.

Right after I said that, Ludwig and Feliciano came in through the doorway. I had to stopped what tears that were forming before they saw. That morning, not a single one of us said a word. I had a bad feeling about today in my heart.

Feliciano, Ludwig, Gilbert, and I had decided that after breakfast we would go on a nice walk in the park. While we were walking, Feliciano found a butterfly and he started to chase it. Ludwig and I chuckle at him, but Gilbert then warned us that Arthur, Alfred, and Matthew were coming with guns. My eyes widen slightly as my nightmare started to become a reality.

"Germany, Prussia, we are here to take our sister back since you kidnapped her," Arthur informed the Beilschmidt brothers. I noticed that all my brothers were in their battle uniforms.

"Ve didn't kidnap her! She vanted to stay vith us," Gilbert yelled at Arthur in defense of himself and his brother.

"She would never do such a thing on her own accord. You best hand her over or die!" Alfred shouted back. For once my brother sounded serious.

"If she vants to stay she vill! She isn't an object or a child!" Ludwig growled in my defense. This was one of the few times I would let others defend me.

"Have it your way then. Take aim!" Arthur shouted the command. "Get ready." The two brothers stood tall in front of me without flinching. They weren't scared to die for me as my three brothers took aim on them. "Fire!"

Before their guns sounded off, I used my small size to slip between the two brothers and stand in front of them pushing them out of the way. I was ready to die defending these two brothers from the rage of my siblings. All three of their bullets hit me rather than their original targets. Arthur's hit my neck. Alfred hit my left side. Finally, Matthew's hit my right side.

I fell that day. I fell to the ground as my blood and life ebbed away from my body. The screams of horror that came from my friends and brothers sounded odd to me. Tears fell down my face as the nightmare became reality.

"Rebecca!" the two brothers knelt down beside my bleeding body. As my brothers came near me crying because of what they had just done, the Beilschmidt brothers shouted, "Get the hell avay from her!"

"N-no..." I stuttered my words, "l-let them c-come over h-here." My eyes met Ludwig and Gilbert's and they nodded to my brothers allowing them to collapse next to me. My eyes started to water with tears as I stared into Arthur's eyes. "I-I'm sorry, A-arthur. I-I lied t-to you. I-I never w-was sleeping w-well. I-I have a-always been h-having the s-same nightmare o-over and o-over again, b-but I d-don't think I-I need t-to explain i-it as i-it has a-already happened. O-or to s-say, it j-just happened."

"I'm so sorry, Rebecca! We should have trusted you to take care of yourself rather than sending Francis to babysit you! If we had none of this would have happened," Arthur cried and his tears hit the wound on my neck which made it burn and cause me to wince in pain.

I lightly placed my hand on his cheek wiping away his tears with my thumb like he use to do to me when I was very young, "I-Ich liebe d-dich, brother. I-I've learned a-a lot." I smiled at the two brothers who had taught me those words. Ich liebe dich, I love you. Those words made me smile even though I was in so much pain.

"Sis, a hero can't let his sister die because of his stupidity. Please don't die on us!" Alfred cried to me. He wasn't joking around at all.

"O-of course I-I wont, m-my hero," I smiled at him. I hadn't called him a hero since I was a little girl. I looked at Matthew and said, "Y-you better s-start getting l-louder s-so other c-can hear y-you." He nodded to me, but he couldn't speak because he was in so much shock.

Ludwig and Gilbert frowned at my wounds and I nodded, "I-Ich werde n-nicht sterben. I promise." I had just promised them I wouldn't die. "I-I think m-my wounds c-can be f-fixed with c-careful care."

Ludwig picked me up causing me to wince. "Are you alright?" he asked me as he looked down into my eyes. I nodded to him.

"I-I can d-deal with t-the pain. I-I've had w-worst," I said referring to my nightmares. That was the worst pain I had ever felt. Just the very thought of losing Ludwig and Gilbert crushed me. While Ludwig was carrying me with my brothers and Gilbert following, I chuckled like an insane person without a mind since I was injured, "L-looks like I-I can c-call myself h-holy now h-huh?" After making that small joke I into a coma like state.


	3. Death

In a Room a Week Later

About a week later I finally woke up. Almost all of the other nations were there and they were all asleep, but Ludwig and Gilbert were awake and they looked very tired. 'They must have stayed awake for most of the time,' as I thought of this they looked over at me with wide eyes and wet cheeks. 'They much have thought I was dead.'

"Y-you're avake," Ludwig stumbled for words. The two brothers came closer to me. "Are you feeling better? You vere out cold for a veek," he informed me.

"Yeah. I'm better than I was before. So...I was non-responsive for a week huh?" I asked them glancing from the corner of my eyes to see if my brothers were waking up.

"Ja. You had us very vorried. Ve thought you had died after you tried to joke around vhen you vere to injured to really talk," Gilbert seemed to be angry at me for making a joke while I was in great pain.

"Oh. Well, I'm very sorry for making you worry so much. I...I just wanted to make a joke to try to make you worry less about me, but I guess in the end I just made things worst and made you think I was dead," tears started to form in the corners of my white eyes. A few actually fell down my cheeks. "I hope none of you have fought."

Gilbert shook his head, "Ve have all been to busy vorrying about you to fight. Ich liebe dich too much to vorry about fighting vith your siblings" He kissed me on the lips, but I didn't blush this time.

Ludwig looked away. I guessed that they had talked this over while I was out cold. I tugged on Ludwig's sleeve, "Ludwig," he looked down at me, "please. I-I don't want him to-" I stopped remembering that Gilbert had told me it was a secret. Ludwig just nodded to me.

"Ve both love you in the same vay, but I agree that you should be vith my bruder," Ludwig told me.

I hugged Ludwig, "Thank you." Tears of joy rolled down my cheeks. I was glad he understood me and my feelings.

Three Months Later

I had finally recovered from my wound completely, so Ludwig, Gilbert, and myself decided to go on a walk. We went through a forest to a wide, open field of grass.

We were all smiling and having a good time. I was holding hands with Ludwig in a sisterly way. I had lived with the two brothers since I was wounded. I was smiling and trying to make Ludwig crack up and laugh. However, I didn't notice that Gilbert fell behind us.

He had stopped because he had heard rustling in the brush near the forest edge. He saw a solider with a gun aimed right at Ludwig and myself. Gilbert started running and he pushed me and Ludwig out of the way just in time, but at the cost of him getting shot in the back causing him to fall.

When we had heard the gun shot, we had spotted the solider too late. Ludwig pulled out the hand gun he always carried on him and shot the solider down while I ran to Gilbert. I turned him over and I cradled the upper half of his body in my arms. I cried at him not to die.

Ludwig looked over at me and his older brother after he had killed Gilbert's murderer. He ran over to my side and was yelling in thick German at his brother. Gilbert looked at me and Ludwig and told us that he would spill his heart for the both of us. He then place his hand on my cheek and told me never to forget about him and closed his eyes passing on. Ludwig and I screamed at the sky in sorrow that day.

Three Years Later

Ludwig and I had been together for about two months. We decided to come back to the same place where Gilbert was killed now that it didn't hurt as much. After all the years that had passed since he died, my eyes were no longer white. They had become red like Gilbert's. Neither Ludwig or I was cheerful like we were on the last visit when Gilbert was with us, so we were very silent and only shared a few words.

I stopped at the sound of rustling in the brush where Gilbert's murderer had been. This allowed Ludwig to get a good ways ahead of me. I spotted another solider aiming a gun at Ludwig. 'I wont let another Beilschmidt die like that!' I thought to myself as I rush at Ludwig pushing him out of harms way. I got in the same spot as Gilbert did, and I fell to the ground landing on my stomach. Ludwig heard the gun fire and saw the solider. He shot him twice killing him with the second shot. He then looked over at me lying on the ground not moving. He ran to me and knelt to my side turning me over and resting my head on his knees. I stared into his blue eyes, "I couldn't let you die like him. I-I had to save you. I wasn't going to let another brother die." Ludwig started to cry the same way he did when his brother died. I rested my hand on his cheek before it fell to the ground when my life had finally ebbed away.


	4. The End

In Real Life at My House as I Finished Reading My Story I Wrote to the Other Nations

"No! Reinetier!" Prussia cried into his brother's shoulder although he was pushed off. "How could you die on us like that?!"

I sighed, "Prussia it didn't really happen. It was just a story. The point was to try to make an emotional story."

"You did go a bit far with deep emotions I think though Reinetier," England stated. "It is never fun when a nation dies."

"I think she did a great job in making you the bad guy, England. You probable would do something like that," France stated.

I laughed, "You're the one to talk France. The soldiers that killed Prussia and I were French. Seeing as you did kill the Holy Roman Empire."

France seemed a bit shocked at my statement. "I think that she did a great job! Seeing as she called me a hero!" America said loudly.

I shook my head, "You guys never get the point, but oh well. Maybe one day you will understand these words." I silently added to myself, "Seeing as this will happen according to my dream."


End file.
